midnight_singersfandomcom-20200213-history
Resistance
Resistance is now a 11 member male unit under AIP Project. The group had one Sub Unit Victory M (with their rap line) prior to hiatus. Resistance only ever performed in AIP concerts until reforming in 2018. Resistance went on hiatus on January 1st, 2016. On January 1st, 2018 Resistance made a return with all previous members including 2 new members. Eeswa who was a previous member of Midnight Singers and Kal who had been working alongside Resistance prior to Hiatus. By November 2018 Resistance became an 11 member band. Members Age order: Logan, Jay, Van, Eeswa, Kal, Robin, Thomas. Past History 2012-2017 June 9th, 2012: 1st single. Stay. November 19th, 2012: 2nd single. Distance; Away. June 6th 2013: 1st Album: Stay (Album Version); Distance (Album Version); Away (Album Version); I'll find you; Everyday; In the Middle; Journey; Story to You; The Walk; Finding; Keep Me Close; No; Home; To Stay; Forever; The Sun Rises; King of the Forest. January 22nd, 2014: 2nd Album: My Baby; Hormones; Sweet as Sugar; Honey Love; Fire in the Way; You're in Danger; Greetings; Music; Happiness; Garden of Secrets. September 1st, 2014: 3rd Album: Sexy Girl; Kiss Me Now; Victory; My Day; You and Me; In Love. August 5th, 2015: 4th Album: '''The End; Roads Over; Thank You; My New Dream; Without You; The Peace; No More. Following the release of their 4th album the groups' manager announced Resistance would go on a hiatus at the start of the next year. This choice came as there were high tensions among the members and they wanted time to work things out as a group with the company. On January 1st, 2016 Resistance entered a group hiatus. A return date was not noted at the time. On November 9th, 2017 it was announced that Resistance would make a comeback in 2018 with 2 new members. 2018 On January 1st, 2018 Resistance made a comeback with 2 new members. It was also announced at this time that Avery would become the Sub Leader of the group. The members also stated that why up to the group they would consider adding new members in the future. May 8th, 2018: '''5th Album. This is the first physical release to feature Eeswa and Kal. August 8th, 2018: 1st Digital Single. '''This is the first Digital release to feature Levi, Avery, Mel, Jay, Van, Eeswa, and Kal. November 1st, 2018: '''6th Album. On November 20th, 2018 Resistance announced their first solo mini-tour for 2019. On November 30th, 2018 2 trainees and 2 AIP members were added as members of Resistance. This marked the first time Resistance added new members on 2 separate dates in the same year. December 6th, 2018: 2nd Digital Single. This single did not feature Logan, Cole, Robin, or Thomas as they were just added a few weeks before the release of the single. 2019 January 20th, 2019: 3rd Digital Single. This is the first Digital release to feature Logan, Cole, Robin, and Thomas. February 13th, 2019: 3rd Single. Welcome Home; Warriors Pact; Angels. This is the first Physical release to feature Logan, Cole, Robin, and Thomas. On February 16th, 2019 Resistance opened their mini-tour as an 11 member group. On April 3rd, 2019 Levi and Avery announced their joint graduation from Resistance. June 4th, 2019: 4th Single. Invisible; Last First Kiss. On June 20th, 2019 Resistance was featured in MAYAUNE's Album. Album: Our Game (UPDATED; featuring Midnight Singers); Soda Pop Pop (UPDATED; featuring Cea Dragons); Moves Like You (featuring Alchemist); My Lover (featuring Story Zero); Castaway (featuring AVEX); Brain Games (featuring Resistance); The Waste (featuring Moon); Singers (featuring FREE WILL); Meltdown (featuring C-Singers); Unity In Us (UPDATED Rock Version; featuring Resistance and Alchemist); Try Anything (Featuring Midnight Singers and FREE WILL); I'm Just Awalkin Tonight; Case; Fire and Ashes; Crystal Moon; Your Girl. On August 7th, 2019 Mel announced that he would be graduating from Resistance following the groups 6th single. September 26th, 2019: 5th single. H-heat It Up!; I Know You; Above and Beyond. 2020- January 7th, 2020: '6th single. My Wish; Good Luck Forever; You've Got This! '''Is the last single to feature Mel who would graduate in February. May 19th, 2020: '''7th single. Oh My Heart; Forever Beating; What A Twist. '''Is the last physical single to feature Levi and Avery who would graduate in June. May 28th, 2020: '''4th Digital Single. The Last Kiss; Bright. '''Is the last single to feature Levi and Avery. October 19th, 2020: '''8th single. Look Back; All This Time. ' January 1st, 2021: '''9th single. 30 Year-Old Rumor; This Is Me! '''This is the last single to feature Cole who wold graduate at the end of the month.